à la frontière de la réalité
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: compléteDeux mondes qui se chevauchent.Celui de Saiyuki et le notre.Bon résumé de merde,mais si vous voulez connaître l’histoire il vous suffit de lireyaoi a la fin
1. la rentrée des classes

Bon alors un peu d'indulgence, c'est ma toute première fanfic toute catégorie et je sais pas trop si je vais bien m'en sortir. On verra bien de toute façon. M'enfin bon, tout ça pour dire qu'aucun des personnages n'est à moi et que je ne fais qu'utiliser une idée qui m'est venue pendant un cours de physique (bon ok je ferais mieux de bosser en cours, sinon j'aurais jamais mon bac) Alors voilà, dite moi s'que vous en pensez ça serait sympa.

Couple : baaaaaaaaaaa j'vais quand même pas le dire. Mais bon c'est pas pour tout de suite

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée des classes 

_Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il avait du mal à rassembler ses souvenirs._

_D'abord il y avait eu un combat. Oui, c'est comme ça que tout avait commencé. Un simple combat des plus banals. Gojyo était à ses côtés, tandis qu'Hakkai et Goku se battaient un peu plus loin. Non, Gojyo n'était pas prés de lui. Il était plus loin, au bord de la falaise. Ils allaient gagner, comme d'habitude. Ce voyage allait finir par devenir ennuyeux… C'est à ce moment là que quelque chose avait détourné son attention. Quoi ? Il ne parvenait plus à s'en souvenir exactement. Son ennemi avait profité de cet instant d'inattention pour l'assommer. Il avait vaguement entendu quelqu'un hurler son nom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Qui l'avait appelé ? Pourquoi ? Oui, voilà la grande question : qui pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui ? Et puis plus rien, le noir._

_Et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau conscient il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il était dans la chambre d'une auberge de toute évidence. Un bandage entourait sa tête, on l'avait soigné. Il aurait dut être soulagé de se réveiller ici, vivant. Mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Il manquait quelque chose… Quelqu'un…_

* * *

Gojyo shouta dans une cannette qui traînait dans la cours de son lycée, il réajusta la lanière de son sac à dos sur son épaule et continua à avancer la tête basse. Et voilà, encore une nouvelle année qui commençait dans cet immonde endroit. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée de la cafétéria qu'il traversa sans lancer un regard à quiconque. Il sentait bien le regard de plusieurs filles le détailler de haut en bas, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Gojyo était quelqu'un d'assez grand, les cheveux longs de la couleur du sang, tout comme ses yeux. Beaucoup de filles lui avaient demandé quelle coloration il avait bien put utiliser pour obtenir une teinte si vive. Généralement il se contentait de sourire en leur lançant un clin d'œil. Il était alors rare qu'elle continu de le questionner sur ses cheveux, préférant s'occuper à autre chose qu'à la parlote. Il se savait beau gosse, et il aimait bien jouer de ses avantages dont l'avait doté la nature, mais ce matin il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Il avait passé une nuit horrible, enchaînant cauchemars sur cauchemars. C'était sans doute l'idée de devoir retourner en cours qui l'avait fait rêver qu'il se promenait en direction de l'ouest en compagnie de trois autres garçons à bord d'une jeep qui se transformait de temps à autre en dragon blanc… Franchement, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne devait plus tourner très rond dans sa tête. 

Il finit par arriver au pied d'un escalier. Il monta au première étage et se dirigea vers le dortoir dans lequel on l'avait collé. Mais bon, tout n'était pas si sombre en ce glorieux jour de rentrée scolaire. Il allait encore une fois partager sa chambre avec Hakkai, son meilleur ami, ce qui signifiait fiesta tous les week-ends. Et puis, il allait avoir à disposition un tas de jolies filles qui se damneraient pour sortir avec lui. Il n'aurait qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour en avoir une dizaine à ses pieds. A cette pensée plus que réjouissante, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il releva la tête et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre 352B.

Le dortoir B était réservé au mec. Il avait bien tenté d'avoir une chambre dans le dortoir mixte, mais on lui avait refusé, allez savoir pourquoi… Tant pis, il n'aura plus qu'à faire le mur le soir pour aller rejoindre les filles dans leur dortoir. Bien sur il y avait le risque qu'il se fasse prendre, mais les nanas adoraient qu'un mec prenne des risques pour venir les rejoindre…

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Après tout, c'était sa chambre tout autant que celle d'Hakkai.

Son ami était déjà là. Assis sur son lit sous la fenêtre, le dos adossé contre le mur, un livre dans les mains. Hakkai était un tout petit plus petit que son ami, de trois centimètres à vrai dire, mais ces trois centimètres lui avaient valu le surnom du « môme » par son ami. Il avait les yeux verts cachés par une paire de lunette à la monture fine et les cheveux courts bruns. Il lança à Gojyo son habituel sourire que rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer de son visage.

- Tu sais que je t'ai attendu à huit heures devant le lycée ? le gronda gentiment le jeune homme.

Gojyo sourit et jeta son sac de voyage qu'il avait traîné jusqu'à sa chambre sur un des deux autres lits libres. Il s'approcha du brun et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu m'as attendu ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Hakkai sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait l'habitude que Gojyo se conduise de cette façon avec lui, l'appelant « beau gosse » de temps à autre, ou encore « joli brun ». Mais il n'aimait pas vraiment toutes ses petites marques d'affections à son égard de la part du roux. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et lui lança un regard qui se voulait en colère.

- Bien sur, tu m'avais demandé de t'attendre à huit heures et c'est ce que j'ai fait… M'enfin bon, quand j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas je me suis dit que tu allais encore être en retard…

- J'ai eu une panne d'oreiller… se défendit le rouquin.

- Et bien, voilà une année qui commence bien…

Gojyo sourit et balaya la chambre du regard. Les murs blancs ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment, il allait falloir qu'il y remédie rapidement. On se serait crut dans une chambre d'hôpital. Une chambre d'hôpital à trois lits…

- Tu sais qui est le veinard qui va partager sa chambre avec nous ? demanda Gojyo en fixant le lit inoccupé.

- Aucune idée. On verra bien.

Une sonnerie retentit dans le couloir. Première sonnerie de l'année, un bruit vraiment très déprimant. Hakkai posa son livre sur sa table de nuit et attrapa son sac de cours.

- Bon allez, les cours commencent. T'es en quelle salle ? se renseigna le brun.

- 115, avec je sais plus qui, et toi ?

- Bâtiment scientifique.

- Haaaaaa les S…

Gojyo sortit à son tour de sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui presque à contre cœur.

* * *

Un blond frappa à la porte qu'il ouvrit sans attendre une réponse l'invitant à entrer. Il s'avança dans le bureau en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau du principal qui se trouvait face à lui. L'homme, un petit personnage gras et chauve, releva la tête de sa paperasse et dévisagea le nouveau venu. 

- Oui ? demanda l'homme. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à entrer.

Le blond le fusilla du regard et le pauvre directeur victime de ce regard meurtrier se tassa un peu plus dans son siège trop petit pour lui.

- Non, répondit sèchement le blond. Mais je suis là. Alors, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de découragement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa tante se mêle encore de ses affaires et lui trouve ce boulot dans un lycée aussi paumé ? Mais bon, il paraît qu'il lui devait de l'argent, alors il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix…

- Genjyo Sanzo. Je viens pour travailler ici.

Le blond avait prit soin de détacher chacune des syllabes de son nom comme s'il parlait à un débile profond.

- Le nouveau surveillant c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit Sanzo la voix la plus neutre possible.

- Vous vous occuperez de surveiller le dortoir B la nuit et la cantine à l'heure des repas, répondit l'homme en se faisant le plus petit possible de peur que l'homme blond ne le tue sur place s'il disait quelque chose de travers.

- Et ma chambre ? Où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Au fond du dortoir B, c'est la 355.

- Bien.

Et sans un mot le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux violets se tourna, réaffirma sa prise sur la lanière de son sac et sortit du bureau. Le directeur ne parvint à se détendre qu'une fois qu'il fut certain que Sanzo était partit loin de son bureau. Ce type était vraiment effrayant, il allait faire peur aux plus jeunes élèves de l'internat… L'année commençait sur les chapeaux de roux.

_

* * *

à suivre… _

_désolée pour la mise en page mais j'apprends tout juste à me servir du site…_


	2. Le colocataire

Chapitre 2 : Le colocataire

_Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. L'intrus avait beau faire le moins de bruit possible, Sanzo ne put s'empêcher de manifester son mécontentement de voir quelqu'un envahir son espace vital. Le nouveau venu s'approcha du lit. Il semblait être venu voir si le grand blésé de guerre avait enfin décidé de se réveiller. Ce dernier se redressa d'un coup sur son lit et dévisagea l'intrus. Hakkai sursauta en voyant son ami le fixé de ce regard mauvais. _

_- Tu te sens bien Sanzo ? demanda timidement le brun. On… On a eu peur quand on a vu que tu ne te décidais pas à te réveiller… _

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? _

_Hakkai ne répondit pas et prit un air encore plus gêné. Il baissa la tête et trouva soudain le plancher de la chambre vraiment très intéressant. Son ami avait beau sortir d'un coma de plusieurs jours il allait très certainement s'énerver quand il apprendrait la nouvelle._

_La porte s'ouvrit à la volé fois et Goku entra en trombe dans la chambre sans prendre garde à se montrer discret. Les deux amis se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu._

_- Sanzo ! T'es réveillé !_

_Le singe s'apprêta à sauter au cou du blésé mais se retint au dernier moment en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui jetait le bonze. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Hakkai et lui lança un appel à l'aide silencieux. De toute évidence Sanzo s'était réveillé du mauvais pied. Ils allaient avoir du mal à lui annoncer la nouvelle._

_- Il en manque plus qu'un et ma chambre va pouvoir se transformer en discothèque, fit remarquer le blond. _

_- Ben pendant que tu parle de Gojyo… tenta de commencer Hakkai. Il est… Enfin, on n'a pas retrouvé son corps en bas de la falaise…_

_- Corps…Falaise… Je ne comprends pas… Expliquez moi.

* * *

_

Gojyo attrapa Hakkai par l'épaule alors qu'il allait sortir du lycée et le força à s'arrêter. Les cours de la première journée venaient juste de se terminer. Ils allaient pouvoir passer l'heure suivante en ville à arpenter les rues bien trop connues avant de rejoindre leur chambre afin de « l'arranger à leur goût »

- Et bien tu m'entends pas quand je t'appel ? demanda le rouquin.

- Excuse, j'tavais pas vu. J'allais t'attendre devant le bahut comme convenu…

Gojyo lâcha son ami et ils reprirent tranquillement leur marche. Les élèves externes et demi-pensionnaire partaient déjà. Certains étaient attendus par leurs parents dans des voitures, d'autres couraient vers leurs arrêts de bus pour ne pas les rater. Eux deux n'avaient pas d'autre endroit à aller que ce lycée.

- Alors ta journée ? se renseigna Hakkai.

- Bof, la classe est sympa quoi. Pas mal de filles plutôt mignonnes. Mais l'emploie du temps est pas top top par contre… J'ai cours le samedi… Et la tienne de classe ?

- Tu te souviens de Yaonne ?

- La nana qu'à fait péter le labo de physique l'an dernier ? demanda Gojyo.

- Celle-là même. C'est mon binôme de TP… Si elle refait péter le lycée s't'année j'vais me faire coller…

- L'élève modèle en colle… J'veux trop voir ça !

Hakkai lui lança un regard mauvais signifiant clairement qu'il était loin d'apprécier la blague. Ils traînèrent jusqu'à cinq heure, heure à laquelle ils ouvraient les portes des dortoirs. Ils reprirent alors le chemin du lycée en sens inverse, continuant à parler de leurs emploies du temps et du nouvel uniforme du lycée qu'on allait leur fournir le lendemain : bleu foncé avec une cravate rouge et une chemise blanche.

Arrivé au lycée, ils montèrent à leur chambre après un petit détour par la cafétéria où le rouquin fit une petite pause afin d'y draguer une petite nouvelle de sa classe.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre en riant. Décidément Gojyo ne changerait jamais et ça faisait bien rire le brun. Hakkai ouvrit la porte et se stoppa net de rire quand son regard tomba sur son nouveau colocataire.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Gojyo.

Hakkai se tourna vers son ami qui se trouvait encore dans le couloir en se posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Un jeune homme était allongé en travers sur le lit de Gojyo, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Il dormait comme un bien heureux en ronflant, totalement inconscient que deux jeunes hommes venaient d'entrer dans la chambre. Gojyo entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il allait se jeter sur le nouveau venu pour lui signaler que ce lit était à lui mais son ami le retint par le bras.

Le jeune homme était petit, bien plus petit que les deux amis, et il semblait également plus jeune. Ce devait être un seconde. Il avait les cheveux bruns et un bandeau rouge comme sa futur cravate entourait son front. Il souriait dans son sommeil.

Gojyo resta quelques instants sans bouger à dévisager le nouveau venu. Ce gamin… Il le connaissait il en était presque sûr. Son visage, ses cheveux, cette façon de dormire sur son lit, ou encore de l'énerver alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas encore. Il se ressaisit quand il se rendit compte qu'Hakkai le regardait. Il devait avoir l'air passablement stupide à dévisager le nouveau de la sorte.

- Génial, on nous a collé avec un gamin… marmonna Gojyo entre ses dents.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait le réveiller ?

Sans rien dire, Gojyo se dirigea vers son lit. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme et lui secoua l'épaule.

- Eh ! Le môme on se réveille !

Le gamin n'avait aucune réaction. Il continuait de dormir comme si de rien n'était, ce qui énerva d'avantage le propriétaire du lit. Gojyo le secoua un peu plus fort, le saisissant par les épaules.

- Du calme Gojyo, il a dut avoir une journée fatigante le pauvre petit.

Le « pauvre petit » se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Il se tourna vers le rouquin qui s'était assit à califourchon sur lui et qui le tenait toujours par les épaules. Ces yeux étaient dorés. Voir ces yeux fut comme recevoir une décharge électrique pour Gojyo. Il aurait put parier que ces yeux qui le fixaient allaient être doré. Il l'avait sut dés qu'il l'avait vu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais… sur moi ? demanda le jeune homme visiblement mal à l'aise.

Hakkai arriva derrière Gojyo et le força à descendre du lit. Les deux jeunes hommes dévisagèrent le gamin aux yeux dorées pendant quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi je m'appelle Hakkai, et voici Gojyo. Nous dormons dans cette chambre.

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond sur le lit, totalement réveillé à présent. Voilà enfin ses nouveaux camarades de chambre !

Il était entré dans la chambre dés qu'on avait ouvert les portes pour venir les y attendre, mais il avait dut finir par s'endormir sur le lit où il s'était assit. Les journées de rentrées avaient le dont de l'épuiser.

- Moi je m'appelle Goku, se présenta le jeune homme. On m'a mit dans cette chambre parce qu'ils avaient plus de place dans le dortoir des secondes ! Ça vous dérange pas trop ?

Le jeune homme lança un regard larmoyant au deux autres occupants de la pièce, les défiants de l'envoyer dormire dans le couloir. Gojyo poussa un soupir de découragement et s'installa sur son lit à côté du dénommé Goku et se prit la tête à deux mains. Hakkai alla s'installer sur son lit et reprit son livre qu'il avait laissé en plan avant d'aller en cours bien plus tôt dans la journée.

- De toute façon il semblerait qu'on ne nous laisse pas le choix… commenta le brun.

Le gamin poussa un soupir de soulagement. En fait il avait vraiment eu peur que les deux garçons qui occupaient sa chambre le rejette et lui demande de se chercher un autre endroit où dormir.

Alors qu'il se perdait petit à petit dans ses pensée, le jeune homme se retrouva à terre. Le rouquin l'avait poussé sur le sol et s'était nonchalamment allongé sur le lit. Le petit brun se releva d'un bond et défia son aîné du regard.

- Pourquoi tu m'as jeté à terre ? demanda le petit en serrant inconsciemment les poings.

- Parce que ce lit est à moi tu vois ? répliqua Gojyo un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

Sans aucune retenu ou crainte quelconque le gamin sauta sur son aîné et commença à se chamailler avec lui.

Sur son lit, Hakkai tournait la page de son livre en souriant. Cette année se promettait forte en émotion et très agité pour les occupants de la chambre.

_

* * *

à suivre…_


	3. tous réunis

Chapitre 3 : Tous réunis

_ Sanzo se prit la tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Hakkai était en trains de lui raconter l'histoire de la fin de leur combat et les choses qu'il entendait ne lui plaisaient pas le moins du monde. Le brun se montrait prudent, pesant chacun de ses mots pour ne pas se montrer trop direct. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ami en se montrant trop violent._

_Il y avait bien eu le combat, et comme dans ses souvenirs ils allaient gagner. La victoire était inéluctable. Et puis il y avait eu un hurlement. Hakkai et Goku s'étaient retournés dans un même mouvement juste à temps pour voir Gojyo chuter du haut de la falaise sur laquelle ils se battaient, blessé à l'épaule. Goku avait courut pour tenter de le rattraper mais il était déjà bien trop tard. Le jeune homme s'était penché en avant afin de voir en contre bas le corps de son ami. D'après le petit brun, le rouquin ne bougeait plus. Il était inconscient ou bien…_

_Hakkai avait entendu Sanzo hurler le nom du kappa. Il s'était tourné vers le blond et l'avait vu s'effondrer sur le sol. Du sang commençait à couler sur le sol. Le sang de Sanzo. Le brun envoya une boule d'énergie sur le yokai qui avait frappé le bonze dans le dos._

_Avec l'aide de Goku, les deux amis restant avaient réussi à mettre leurs attaquants en déroutent. Beaucoup étaient morts, même si quelques-uns avaient réussi à s'en sortir. Les survivants s'étaient enfuis, loin. Le singe allait leur courir après pour les exterminer tous, mais Hakkai l'avait rattrapé par le bras. Pendant qu'il soignait Sanzo, il envoyait le gamin chercher leur ami en bas de la falaise. Mais il était revenu les mains vide, le corps du kappa ne se trouvant plus là où il était tombé._

_Ils étaient alors remontés dans la voiture, avait déposé le corps de Sanzo sur la banquette arrière et s'étaient rendu dans la ville la plus proche. Et voilà où ils en étaient, trois jours après le combat. Sanzo venait de se réveiller et ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Gojyo. Ils ne savaient même pas s'il était encore vivant._

_Le bonze releva la tête et serra les poings sous les couvertures. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Un kappa en vadrouille. Il porta son regard haineux sur Hakkai qui fixait toujours le sol, puis sur Goku qui tourna la tête vers le mur._

_- Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenté de le retrouver ?_

_- C'est que… commença le singe, au bord de la crisse de larmes._

_Goku se sentait tellement mal. C'est lui qu'on avait envoyé chercher le kappa, et il se considérait comme responsable de sa disparition. S'il avait été plus rapide, peut-être que Gojyo serrait avec eux en ce moment même. Et Sanzo le regardait si durement, il ne supportait pas de voir le bonze dans un tel état de colère. D'abord parce qu'il lui faisait peur, et ensuite parce que ça lui faisait mal, tout simplement. Hakkai releva la tête et se tourna vers le bonze. Il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole._

_- Ecoute Sanzo, on avait déjà assez d'emmerde comme ça. Après tout tu étais dans le coma et on ne voulait pas prendre de risque superflu…_

_- Superflu ? …_

_Sanzo serra davantage les poings, créant cinq sillons sanglants dans la paume de sa main droite. Il ferma les yeux. Le visage du rouquin s'imprima dans son esprit. « Des risques superflus… » Il rejeta violemment son drap et se leva sous le regard ahuri du brun._

_- Sanzo ! s'inquiéta Goku. Où vas-tu ?_

_- Chercher cet imbécile de kappa._

* * *

Un bruit de gargouillement résonna dans la chambre 352 B. Le plus petit de ses trois occupants entoura son ventre de ses bras et rougit violemment. Ses deux compagnons se tournèrent vers lui. Hakkai lui sourit gentiment pendant que Gojyo se mit à se moquer ouvertement de son cadet.

- Bah alors le môme, on a faim peut-être ? demanda le rouquin un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Bah oui… Il est 6h30. J'ai faim moi à s't'heure là moi ! Il me faut mes trois repas par jour.

- T'es en pleine croissance alors…

- Alors on n'a qu'à aller manger, proposa Hakkai en rangeant son livre.

Gojyo approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il est vrai que lui aussi commençait à avoir faim. Sa journée avait été tuante. Mais bon, c'était toujours comme ça les jours de rentrées. Ce soir il allait bien dormir au moins. Pas de cauchemar en vu.

- Je… Je peux manger avec vous ? demanda Goku.

- Pourquoi ? Tu connais personne dans ce bahut ? répliqua un peu trop violemment Gojyo.

- Bah… Y a bien un pion que je connais mais je sais pas s'il va vouloir manger avec moi…

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne veuille pas de toi, t'es chiant comme môme.

Le petit ne releva pas le début d'insulte et suivit ses deux compagnons jusqu'à la cafete. Ils firent la file d'attente pour entrer dans le self sans rien se dire. Arrivé au niveau des fenêtres, le plus jeune des trois jeunes hommes regarda les plats qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux en fronçant son nez sous le regard amusé de ses compagnons.

- Ça m'a pas l'air mega bon… commenta le gamin.

- C'est la bouffe du lycée qu'est ce que tu veux… Mais si t'as vraiment faim tu mangeras ce qu'on te donne.

Hakkai sortit sa carte de passage au self de son sac et la montra au pion qui attendait à la porte. Goku passa à la suite du brun en lançant un vague salut au surveillant. Gojyo s'apprêtait à montrer sa carte à son tour sans relever la tête quand un bras se tendit devant lui.

Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était plutôt mignon. Le pion quant à lui ne le regardait même pas. Il fixait le vide, attendant que le nombre de personne dans la file d'attente diminue.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Gojyo se retrouva sans voix devant le physique d'un inconnu. D'abord il y avait eu le petit endormit sur son lit et maintenant le nouveau pion. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait le teint pâle, les cheveux blond et des yeux extraordinaires. Il semblait froid, distant, perdu. Il lui semblait pouvoir lire dans ses yeux de la tristesse, du regret. Et pourtant il savait qu'ils s'y cachaient bien d'autre chose, comme il avait sut que les yeux du gamin allaient être dorés.

Le pion se tourna enfin vers lui et lui demanda sa carte d'une voix glaciale. Le rouquin la lui tendit sans rien dire, encore perdu dans la contemplation de ses yeux. Si beaux… Tout comme sa peau pâle et ses cheveux de la couleur du soleil. Dommage qu'il soit un pion inaccessible… Et surtout dommage qu'il soit un mec…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Gojyo ne fit pas attention où il avançait et rentra dans le gamin qui poussa un cri de mécontentement. Une nouvelle joute verbale s'engagea entre les deux jeunes hommes pendant qu'ils remplissaient leurs plateaux.

Arrivé dans la cantine, ils se posèrent sur une table de six encore vide. Ils commencèrent à manger, Gojyo et Goku se chamaillant toujours sous le regard amusé d'Hakkai.

Une dizaine de minutes après leurs entrées dans le self, le pion apparu à son tour dans la salle. Goku le remarqua et se leva sur son siège en agitant sa main au-dessus de sa tête comme si le blond s'était trouvé à des kilomètres de lui.

- Sanzo ! Sanzo ! Viens, on est là ! hurla le gamin sous le regard stupéfait de Gojyo et l'éternel sourire du brun.

Le pion lança un regard noir en direction du gamin avant de se diriger vers lui. Il posa son plateau à côté du rouquin qui poussa son sac pour lui laisser une place.

De près il était encore plus mignon. Il aurait adoré pouvoir poser sa main sur son bras. Rien qu'un simple contact physique. Juste toucher son bras… Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ! Il ne s'intéressait pas aux mecs et encore moins aux inconnus. Et un pion en plus… Il devenait fou ou quoi ?

Il se tourna vers son nouveau voisin. Le pion, Sanzo si on en croyait les cris du petit gamin, était en trains de demander à Goku si sa première journée c'était bien passé. Il avait l'air de s'en fiche totalement mais le petit lui racontait en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était mignon. Si mignon… Et il lui semblait le connaître, tout comme il lui semblait connaître le gamin. Maintenant qu'il était tous les quatre il avait enfin l'impression que tout était à sa place. C'était un sentiment bizarre, comme si avant il manquait des choses dans sa vie.

Face à lui Hakkai le regardait en souriant, mais ce n'était plus le même sourire qu'avant il lui semblait. Le brun lui envoya un léger coup de pied sous la table et lui fit un clin d'œil en désignant discrètement le blond de la tête.

Tous les acteurs étaient à leurs places. A partir de maintenant, sa dernière année de lycée pouvait vraiment commencer.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	4. sentiments avoués

Note de moi : je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre n'est pas du tout comme je le voulais. Il est trop… miel, roman à l'eau de rose… Je ne sais pas comment dire. Mais bon, je crois que je n'arriverais pas à mieux faire. Alors je le garde tel quel et je vous laisse juger.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Sentiments avoués

_ La chambre était encore faiblement éclairée par la lumière du soleil couchant lorsque Sanzo ouvrit la porte. En silence, il se dirigea vers la chaise posée à côté du lit et s'y installa avant d'ouvrir son journal qu'il avait amené avec lui pour se passer le temps. Après avoir lu quelques lignes sans grand succès de compréhension, le bonze rangea son morceau de papier sous son siège. Il reporta alors toute son attention sur le blessé qu'il était sensé veiller et vers qui ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir ces derniers temps. _

_Gojyo reposait dans le lit, recouvert par une simple couverture blanche. Il ne bougeait pas. Seul son torse montant et descendant à intervalle régulier prouvait qu'il était encore bien vivant. Son teint était livide dans la lumière blanchâtre qu'apportait la lune à la chambre. Sanzo avança sa chaise plus prés du lit et posa timidement une main sur une des joues du kappa. Elle était gelée. Il avait l'impression de toucher un mort. Cette remarque le fit frissonner, mais il ne retira pas sa main, caressant cette joue si pâle._

_Ça faisait déjà une semaine que Sanzo s'était réveillé dans la chambre voisine et qu'il était partit à la recherche du kappa. A eux trois, ils ne leur avaient pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour le retrouver. Il avait été emmené par la bande de youkai qui les avait attaqués. Ils l'avaient caché dans leur repaire, sans même avoir prit la peine de le soigner. Ils comptaient se servir de lui comme d'un appât, et un appât ça n'à pas besoin d'être en bonne santé, juste d'être en vie. Les youkais avaient parsemé le chemin de pièges divers et tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Atteindre le cœur du repaire avait été facile. _

_Quand les trois amis avaient retrouvé Gojyo, il était inconscient et en très mauvais état. Ses plaies c'étaient infectées et il avait de la fièvre. Ils l'avaient ramené à l'auberge en faisant bien attention à ne pas l'abîmer d'avantage._

_Depuis, ils attendaient son réveille. Hakkai se voulait confiant dans ses chances de guérison, mais son discourt sonnait terriblement faux. En fait, personne ne pouvait prétendre savoir si Gojyo se réveillerait à un moment ou un autre, voir même s'il se réveillerait un jour._

_La journée Gojyo était très calme se contentant de dormir, mais la nuit son « sommeil » se faisait plus agiter. Il se mettait à bouger violemment dans son lit, faisant voler les draps à travers la pièce et rouvrant ses diverses plaies. Le matin, Hakkai refaisait ses pansements sans rien dire. Généralement, c'était Sanzo qui veillait sur le kappa la nuit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ces crises qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Et de devoir le regarder se détruire sans pouvoir l'arrêter le rendait furax. _

_Depuis le retour de Gojyo, l'atmosphère au sein du groupe était tendue, étouffante. Hakkai avait perdu son sourire. Il ne parlait quasiment plus, faisant à longueur de journée des parties de solitaire avec le jeu de carte de son meilleur ami. _

_Goku, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait put dire jusqu'à présent au sujet de son aîné, vivait très mal la situation actuelle. Sans Gojyo pour se chamailler avec lui il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses journées. Il tournait dans l'auberge comme un lion en gage, grignotant des biscuits de temps à autre, ne réclamant même plus ses repas._

_Et Sanzo, ben… Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Les premiers jours il n'avait pas voulu le veiller, mais face à l'insistance de ses amis il avait fini par accepter de s'occuper de lui. Hakkai et Goku avaient vraiment besoin de se reposer. Il restait donc assis plusieurs heures par jour sur cette chaise, l'esprit totalement vide, regardant son visage d'une pâleur macabre qui s'offrait à lui, prenant de temps à autre sa main dans la sienne. _

_Il se souvenait de toutes ces fois où il s'était lui-même réveillé après un dur combat, Gojyo à son chevet, tenant sa main dans la sienne. Quand le kappa sentait que le bonze était sur le point de se réveiller, il le lâchait et sortait discrètement de la pièce. Sanzo ne lui en avait jamais parlé, persuadé que si le kappa apprenait qu'il s'était fait surprendre en position de faiblesse plus jamais il ne viendrait veiller sur lui, et ça il ne voulait pas. Il aimait le trouver à ses côtés à son réveil. _

_La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel à présent. Ça devait faire deux heures que Sanzo était assis à côté de son ami. Il avait reprit sa main au creux de la sienne et ne la lâchait plus. Les paupières du kappa clignèrent et les muscles de son visage se crispèrent. Sanzo relâcha sa main à contre cœur. Le corps du kappa se souleva comme s'il était prit d'un spasme violent. C'était repartit pour une nouvelle nuit bien agitée._

* * *

Goku se réveilla en sursaut. Il se tourna vers son réveil et poussa un soupir. 2h36. Il était bien trop tôt pour se lever ! Le gamin se tourna vers Hakkai et le trouva assit, les bras passés autour de ses jambes. Il fixait un point situer à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Il recommence… marmonna le brun à l'attention du jeune homme.

- Je vois bien… répondit Goku entre ses dents. Enfin, je l'entends… Putain, mais y

fait chier !

Le gamin attrapa son oreiller et le jeta sur la tête de son voisin de chambré qui parlait et bougeait dans son sommeil. Le brun ne dit rien, laissant à son jeune ami le soin de réveiller Gojyo.

Le rouquin se redressa d'un bond en sentant le projectile entrer en contact avec sa tête. Il attrapa l'oreiller et le renvoya à son propriétaire en bougonnant. De son côté, Hakkai allumait sa lampe de chevet avant de dévisager son ami, qui sortait péniblement de son sommeil. Il lui lança un regard sévère. Tout sourire s'était effacé de son visage.

- Bon Gojyo ! Tu vas me dire s'qui t'arrive en s'moment ou tu continus à dire que tout vas bien dans ta tête ? demanda Hakkai.

- J'ai recommencé ? demanda innocemment le rouquin en tentant un timide sourire.

- Oui ! Et moi j'en ai mare ! râla le plus jeune de la chambre en se réinstallant dans son lit.

Gojyo s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas et cola sa tête contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit dériver vers le rêve qu'il venait de faire sans plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé à la rentrée, ses songes si étranges n'avait pas cessé. Il continuait de rêver qu'il voyageait vers l'ouest à bord d'une jeep dragon en compagnie de trois autres jeunes hommes. Nuit après nuit, ils avançaient un peu plus dans les terres, traversant des déserts, des montagnes, des forêts, ou encore longeant des fleuves. Et non seulement ses rêves ne s'étaient pas calmé, mais ils devenaient de plus en plus fréquent. Le rouquin faisait plusieurs de ces rêves par nuit et à son réveil il se faisait frapper par un Goku qui en avait assez d'être réveillé la nuit par les cris et les agitations de son ami dans son sommeil.

Hakkai était inquiet. Il aurait aimé que son ami lui parle de ses rêves qui le gênait tant, mais le rouquin n'en faisait rien.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et regarda son ami quelques secondes avant de les fermer de nouveau. Gojyo aussi aurait aimé parler à Hakkai de ses peurs et ses doutes à propos de ses songes, mais il ne savait pas comment si prendre. Hakkai le prendrait pour un fou s'il lui disait toute la vérité sur ses nuits. Lui-même commençait à se dire qu'il l'était peut-être devenu, fou.

En fait, Gojyo avait du mal à comprendre ses rêves. Ils commençaient même à lui faire peur. Ils étaient tellement… Réalistes. Ce n'était pas le genre de rêve où l'on voyait les choses se passer de haut, comme si on regardait un film. Il était réellement dans ses rêves. C'était quelque chose de difficile à expliquer.

Et les personnages de ses rêves… Ce n'était pas de simples inconnus, mais c'était ses amis. Il n'y avait pas seulement Hakkai, qui était le conducteur de la jeep dragon, mais également Goku qui jouait le rôle du gamin du groupe et Sanzo qui était un moine bouddhiste… Et il c'était rapidement aperçut qu'il rêvait de ces derniers bien avant de les avoir rencontrés à la rentrée.

Chaque nuit il lui semblait revivre des combats issus de souvenirs qui reviendraient le hanter nuit après nuit. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vécu toutes ses choses il en était sûr… Sauf peut-être dans une vie parallèle. Cette pensée lui vola un sourire. Ces rêves sortaient peut-être d'une vie antérieure…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la silhouette de Sanzo y apparu découpée en ombre chinoise. Gojyo rouvrit les yeux et le regarda entrer dans la pièce avec ravissement. Voilà au moins un point positif à ses rêves : ils mettaient Sanzo dans une rage folle et ils le faisaient venir dans la chambre en plein milieu de la nuit.

Les murs des chambres du lycée étaient très fins et on pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre de ses voisins. Et Sanzo, qui dormait dans la chambre adjacente, se faisait réveiller toutes les nuits par les cris d'un Goku qui avait envi de dormir. Il s'approcha du lit du rouquin et lui assena un violent coup d'oreiller qu'il avait dut ramener de sa chambre.

- Bon tu va te décider à dormir la nuit ? s'énerva le pion qui avait besoin de beaucoup sommeil afin d'être de bonne humeur à son réveil.

- Désolé… C'est de te savoir dans la chambre d'à côté qui m'empêche de dormir, répondit le rouquin en souriant, tournant ainsi sa déclaration en dérision.

Le pion sentit le sang lui monter au visage. Il se retourna et sortit, balançant un dernier « et maintenant dormez les mômes » avant de partir.

Gojyo poussa un soupir avant de se rallonger. Il promit de faire moins de bruit avant qu'Hakkai n'éteigne la lumière.

* * *

Gojyo s'effondra sur un des sièges de la cafét. Il était épuisé. Une jolie fille passa devant lui et lui lança un sourire aguicheur. Le rouquin détourna le regard et fixa un point invisible à l'autre bout de la cafétéria gêné. C'était une de ses anciennes conquêtes et elle devait avoir envi de refaire un bout de chemin avec lui. Mais voilà, les nanas n'avaient plus l'air de tellement l'intéresser cette année. Les cours avaient déjà reprit depuis une semaine et il n'avait pas eu une seule copine… Il commençait à se demander s'il était normal… C'était pourtant pas les jolies filles qui manquaient dans ce bahut. Mais en ce moment il n'avait pas vraiment envie de fille. Il avait envi d'autre chose même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Un nom s'afficha en lettre de feu au fond de son cerveau : Sanzo. Il ferma les yeux et chassa ce nom qui le dérangeait.

Hakkai arriva à son tour, le sortant définitivement de ses pensées, et s'installa à la table face à son ami. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, remarqua la fille en mini jupe rouge et au sourire aguicheur, et se tourna vers Gojyo.

- Bah alors ? Elle te plait pas cette nana ? Elle est plus assez bien pour toi ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et se plongea dans la contemplation de la table. Pas mal de nom y avait été écrit, puis rayé. Quelques déclarations d'amour et pas mal d'insultes. Une fille y avait marqué : « toi le beau pion c'est quand tu veux où tu veux », suivit de son numéro de téléphone. Gojyo sentit une pointe de jalousie naître en lui, mais il la refoula bien vite au plus profond de son être.

Pourquoi cette fille qui le regardait encore depuis la table voisine ne l'intéressait-elle pas ? Pourquoi aucune fille ne lui convenait ?

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda Hakkai. T'as pas dragué une seule fille depuis… Et bien depuis que t'as rencontré Sanzo en fait.

Un sourire rempli de sous-entendu apparu sur les lèvres du brun. Gojyo fit mine de ne rien voir et haussa encore une fois les épaules.

- Bien sûr que si je drague… Tu te souviens pas de cette fille hier quand on était à table… Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Shunrei ?

- Bon d'accord tu dragues quelques filles… Mais c'est pas comparable à ce que tu faisais avant. Et puis, je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu ne dragues plus qu'en présence de notre très cher pion. Je vais finir par croire que tu tente de le rendre… Disons jaloux.

Le sourire réapparut sur les lèvres d'Hakkai.

- Tout est de la faute de mes rêves… répondit Gojyo pour se défendre.

- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien compris là.

Ces rêves allaient fini par le rendre fou. La nuit dernière il s'y était vu en train de mater le pion qui se baladait torse nuit dans la chambre de l'auberge dans laquelle ils dormaient tous les quatre. Le Gojyo de ses rêves semblaient attiré par le blond. Et il se mettait à confondre rêve et réalité, voilà tout. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas… Aimer cet homme. Un élève à la limite, un mec de sa classe, ou peut-être Hakkai… Mais pas un pion !

- Tu seras pas un peu amoureux par hasard ? demanda Hakkai après avoir décidé que la dernière déclaration de son ami n'avait aucun sens.

Gojyo sursauta. Son ami avait le chic pour frapper là où ça faisait mal.

- Disons que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour le pion, reprit Hakkai. C'est pas bien dramatique tu sais…

La fille repassa. Au loin, le rouquin remarqua que Sanzo le regardait depuis la cours. Il se leva et alla prendre la fille par la taille et lui murmura quelques chose à l'oreille. Le pion détourna le regard, l'air totalement dégoûté. Gojyo relâcha la fille, la pria de l'excuser et retourna s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

- Bon, d'accord, tu as peut-être raison, finit par avouer Gojyo. Mais ça reste entre nous. Y manquerait plus que le gamin l'apprenne.

Hakkai sourit. Au moins son ami c'était décidé à parler. Enfin les choses allaient pouvoir avancer.

* * *

_à suivre…_


	5. ultime crise

Chapitre 5 : Ultime crise.

_ Encore une nuit à veiller sur son corps. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller… Sanzo avait tellement peur pour lui…Peur, comme jamais il n'aurait pensé ça possible. Il se leva et s'assit sur le lit au côté son ami. Dehors le soleil n'avait pas fini de sa course. Il allait être calme pendant une bonne dizaine de minute encore. De sa main libre, le bonze repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux rouges qui étaient venus s'aventurer sur le visage de son blessé._

_- Gojyo réveille toi vite s'il te plait… _

_Dans l'auberge, la vie semblait s'être arrêtée depuis quelques jours. Les crises de Gojyo étaient de plus en plus violente. Il semblait vouloir se détacher totalement de se monde-ci. _

_Il y avait déjà trois jours Hakkai les avait tous réuni dans la chambre du rouquin. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de leur dire ce qui le tracassait vraiment. Mais il s'était enfin décidé. Il avait prit son courage à deux mains et leur avait annoncé que l'état de Gojyo, qui loin de s'améliorer, s'empirait et que ses chances de survie s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. A la suite de cette déclaration le silence s'était abattu sur le groupe. Après plusieurs minutes, Goku avait quitté la pièce en courant et était partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Depuis il n'en sortait plus qu'aux heures des repas. _

_Restés seuls dans la chambre, Sanzo s'était laissé allez contre le mur pendant qu'Hakkai s'installait sur le lit de son ami. Il avait prit sa main dans la sienne et s'était mit à pleurer en silence._

_- Tu sais Sanzo, il fallait vraiment que je vous le dise. Parce que s'il venait à… A…A mourir… Au moins vous serez prévenu…_

_- Hakkai… Je crois que je regrette tout ce que j'ai fais… Ou plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait._

_Le brun ne lui avait rien répondu. Il était bien trop assommé par la situation pour être étonné des paroles du moine._

_Et le revoilà à le veiller, espérant encore et toujours une amélioration._

_Avant d'entrée dans la chambre afin de prendre son tour de garde, Hakkai l'avait prit dans ses bras et avait murmuré à son oreille que leur ami ne passerait certainement pas la nuit. Il avait ensuite relâché le moine et c'était mit à tituber jusqu'à sa chambre, comme s'il était trop fatigué pour continuer à marcher. _

_Gojyo commença à s'agiter. Sanzo se laissa glisser le long du lit. A genoux sur le sol, il posa sa tête sur le matelas et commença à pleurer._

_Après une demi-heure d'agitation, le corps du kappa retomba mollement sur le lit. Sanzo se redressa. Le corps de son ami ne bougeait plus. Il semblait comme… mort. _

_- Go… Gojyo ? _

_Le moine monta sur le lit et attrapa son ami par les épaules. Il se mit à le secouer violemment pour le faire revenir à lui._

_- GOJYO !!!!!!!!!!!_

_Attiré par les cris, les deux derniers guerriers entrèrent dans la chambre. Il trouvèrent le moine, en larme, allongé sur le torse du rouquin. Son corps était secoué par les violents sanglots qui semblait le déchirer de l'intérieur. Il ne cessait de murmurer le nom de son ami comme si ça pouvait l'aider à revenir à lui._

_Doucement, le moine s'approcha du visage de celui du kappa. Après une dernière hésitation, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Gojyo. Elles étaient gelées, comme morte._

_- Gojyo je suis désolé… Ne me laisse pas._

_Hakkai arriva derrière lui et attrapa le moine par les épaules afin de le tirer en arrière. Goku attrapa le moine par la taille et le fit se reculer jusqu'à la porte pendant que leur ami tentait de prendre le poux du rouquin._

_- Il est en vie… Il s'est calmé, ce n'est rien. Il n'est pas… Mort, si c'est ce que tu pensais._

_Comme pour approuver Hakkai, le corps de Gojyo se souleva dans une nouvelle crise de spasme. La dernière.

* * *

_

Goku s'assit sur son lit et serra son oreiller contre son ventre. Hakkai était installé sur son lit à côté de celui du gamin et Sanzo était debout devant la fenêtre. Gojyo était à l'infirmerie. Ces derniers jours, ses rêves l'avaient totalement empêché de dormir et ce matin il s'était réveillé avec une migraine à tout casé et un début de fièvre. Il était épuisé et avait eu du mal à se mettre debout. Hakkai l'avait immédiatement emmené à l'infirmerie, le portant à moitié avec l'aide de Goku. Il y avait passé toute la journée et maintenant les trois amis attendaient son retour.

- Sanzo… Je crois que cette nuit, si tu veux dormir, tu devrais laisser ta chambre à Gojyo, finit par dire Hakkai après un long moment d'hésitation.

- QUOI ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il veut pas cent balles avec ça ?

- Mais écoute, si tu laisse ta chambre à Gojyo il ne réveillera personne, et du coup on pourra tous dormir tranquille cette nuit. En plus, sans personne pour le réveiller, Gojyo pourra peut-être dormir une nuit entière… Ça lui ferait du bien, vraiment.

- Hakkai à raison… Allez Sanzo soit chic… Pense à moi, j'ai besoin de sommeil à mon âge, tu sais, pour ma croissance…

Le pion s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir bien sonore. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa chambre à un élève… Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait besoin de sommeil lui aussi.

- Allez Sanzooooooooooooooooo, gémit le gamin en faisant les yeux doux à son aîné. J'ai envi de dormir…

- Il a raison, tu pourrais te montrer généreux pour une fois…

Les trois regards convergèrent vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrire et dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tenait le rouquin.

- Bon c'est d'accord, je te laisse ma chambre. Mais faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude…

Pour tout remerciement, Gojyo lui sourit. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'y effondra. Il prit sa tête au creux de ses mains. Sa migraine ne c'était pas calmée et il sentait que sa fièvre monter de minutes en minutes. Plus vite il retrouverait un lit et mieux ça vaudrait.

- Dite, j'ai faim !

Le rouquin se redressa et lança un regard fatigué au gamin. Il n'avait pas envi de se chamailler ce soir, il était bien trop épuisé pour ça.

- La ferme baka saru…

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Depuis quand tu parles cette langue toi ? demanda Hakkai tout aussi interpellé que son cadet.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai dit quoi ?

Le brun se leva et plaqua sa main sur le front du rouquin qui le repoussa violemment sous le coup de la surprise.

- Va dormir Gojyo je crois que ça te fera du bien. Du déraille totalement mon pauvre.

* * *

Sanzo, Hakkai et Goku remontèrent tranquillement vers leur chambre. Ils étaient partit manger pendant que leur ami allait se coucher dans la chambre du pion. Il avait l'air épuisé et avait préféré aller directement au lit, sans passer par la cantine pour se restaurer. Mais bon, après avoir traiter le gamin de « baka saru » personne ne put lui en vouloir de les laisser en plan.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, Sanzo s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Bon je vais chercher quelques affaires à moi dans ma chambre.

Et sans rien ajouter il partit vers sa chambre, sans remarquer le sourire qui se peignait sur le visage d'Hakkai.

Il y entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Gojyo « dormait ». Son corps se soulevait comme prit de spasme. Il parlait et geignait comme s'il avait mal. Vu le bruit qu'il faisait c'était normal qu'il réveillait toute les nuits ses camarades de chambre. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la lit.

Il resta d'abord à le regarder sans rien faire. Mais il ne supportait pas de le voir dans un tel état, ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il s'assit à ses côtés et commença à le secouer par les épaules pour le réveiller.

Gojyo ouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle du pion. Du pion, dont il rêvait encore quelques instants plus tôt. Pour être plus exact il rêvait d'un moine au physique du pion, mais au final ça revenait au même. Inconsciemment, ou presque, il leva sa main vers le visage du blond qui se recula d'un bond.

Sanzo se leva et se dirigea vers son étagère, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu la main de son ami s'avancer vers lui. Il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit quelques vêtements.

- Pourquoi m'as tu réveillé ? Je rêvais…

- T'en avais pas l'air…

Le pion se dirigeait vers la porte quand Gojyo l'interpella. Il s'était assit dans le lit et le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux rouges qui hantaient ses nuits depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

- Pourquoi m'as tu laissé ta chambre ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Ne vas pas te faire d'idée. J'ai fait ça uniquement pour pouvoir dormir.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Le rouquin se leva et s'approcha du blond qui s'en retrouva comme paralysé.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.

- Même pas un tout petit peu ?

Gojyo posa sa main sur le bras du moine, le fixant dans les yeux. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas n'importe quelle fille du lycée, c'est parce qu'il le voulait lui. Maintenant il le savait, il en était sûr. Il l'avait vu dans ses rêves. C'était stupide de pensé ça, mais c'était le Gojyo de ses rêves qui le lui avait fait comprendre.

Ses jambes plièrent et Sanzo se retrouva à le soutenir. Il le souleva. Leurs visages étaient si proche, ça aurait été stupide de ne pas en profiter, et si Sanzo le prenait mal, il n'aurait qu'à prétendre que c'était sa fièvre qui le faisait délirer.

Le pion ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre les attentions de son ami qu'il tenait toujours par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

* * *

Doucement, le pion s'approcha du visage de son ami. Après une dernière hésitation, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Gojyo. Elles étaient brûlantes, fiévreuses.

_Doucement, le moine s'approchait du visage de son ami. Après une dernière hésitation, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Gojyo. Elles étaient gelées, comme morte._

* * *

- Gojyo je suis désolé… Ne me laisse pas.

_- Gojyo je suis désolé… Ne me laisse pas.

* * *

_

- Pourquoi te laisserais-je ? Je suis bien ici.

Le blond baissa la tête pour cacher le rouge qui lui était monté au visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Le malade passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au lit sans en avoir vraiment conscience et s'y allongèrent.

Sanzo se retrouva rapidement la tête posée sur son torse à lui caresser ses mains que le rouquin avait posées autour de ses hanches.

- Sanzo ? …  
- Mm ?

- Je suis fatigué. Ça ne te dérangerait pas de dormir ?

- Non, mais je ne bougerais pas de ma chambre. Et si tu me réveille je me resserve le droit de t'assommer à coup d'oreiller.

- Pour ça je te fais confiance.

Gojyo s'endormit là, en tenant Sanzo dans ses bras. Il n'aurait pas aimé être ailleurs à ce moment même. Il était bien. Bien comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant.

Cette nuit là, Gojyo ne fit aucun cauchemar.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_toujours désolée pour la présentation :$_


	6. deux mondes

Chapitre 6 : Deux mondes

_ Les trois amis s'étaient installés dans la chambre. Assis à même le sol, les têtes bien calées contre le mur, ils attendaient. De toute façon leur nuit était fichue, aucun d'entre eux ne parviendrait à se rendormir après la crise que leur avait faite Sanzo quand il avait crut voir son ami mourir. Sur son lit, Gojyo semblait s'être calmé. Ça aurait dut les rassurer de le voir dormir tranquillement, mais il n'en était rien en réalité. Au moins quand il faisait une de ses crises ils étaient sûrs qu'il était vivant._

_Après plusieurs heures d'attente, le rouquin se bougea dans son lit. Mais ce n'était pas un de ces spasmes qui les effrayaient tant, il s'était tout simplement tourné dans son lit._

_Hakkai se redressa d'un bond et courut à côté du lit. Il posa sa main sur le front de son ami avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement._

_- Sa fièvre a chutée. Ça explique qu'il soit resté si calme ces dernières heures._

_Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et commença à le secouer pour le réveiller._

_- Gojyo, hé ! Gojyo debout, t'as assez dormit là !_

_Les deux autres se levèrent et s'approchèrent du lit en silence. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas être sur le point de se réveiller. Pas après les deux semaines d'angoisse qu'il leur avait fait vivre._

_Le rouquin bougea une nouvelle fois dans son lit, leur tournant le dos. Le brun le secoua de nouveau, plus fort que la première fois._

_- Mmm… Sanzo… J't'ai dit que je voulais dormir…_

_Hakkai se tourna vers le moine lui lançant une interrogation muette. Le sang monta au visage du bonze qui ne bougea pas de sa place, attendant la suite des événements._

_Le kappa se redressa péniblement sur son lit et rouvrit les yeux. Quand il reconnut le visage de l'ancien humain au-dessus du sien il prit peur et se recula d'un bond._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette chambre ? Et pourquoi t'es plus dans mon lit toi ?_

_Sanzo se recula, de nouveau gêné. Voilà, leur ami avait définitivement perdu la tête._

_- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité kappa, répondit violemment le moine tout en sortant une clope pour reprendre contenance._

_- Tu m'as appelé « kappa » ? Depuis quand tu…_

_Gojyo s'assit totalement sur son lit et balaya sa chambre du regard. Ce n'était pas le dortoir de son lycée. Et les vêtements qu'il portait n'étaient pas les siens. _

_Goku lui sauta au cou avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il était heureux de le voir en vie, même s'il racontait des trucs bizarres._

_- Tu t'es enfin réveillé ! On avait peur tu sais ? demanda Hakkai ayant retrouvé le sourire, des larmes roulant sur son visage._

_- Je dormais ?_

_- En quelque sorte oui. Disons qu'on a bien crut que tu allais y passer…_

_- Alors, ce n'était qu'un rêve…_

_Il fit descendre Goku de son lit et voulu se lever pour se rendre à la fenêtre, mais Hakkai l'en empêcha. Il le força à se rallonger et le recouvrit de la couverture. Gojyo ferma les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar oui… Non, le cauchemar c'était d'être de nouveau revenu dans ce monde. Il était bien mieux dans l'autre…_

_- Laissez-moi un peu. J'ai… Besoin de faire le point._

_Hakkai approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il semblait sorti d'affaire, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Il attrapa le saru par le bras et se dirigea vers la sortit._

_- Sanzo… Reste…_

_Sans un mot, le bonze s'installa sur le lit. Les deux autres sortirent de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Dit Hakkai, j'ai faim._

_- Mais bien sur Goku. Descendons à la cuisine._

_La porte se referma, laissant le moine et le kappa seuls. _

_- C'était quoi ce rêve dont tu parlais ?_

_- C'était bizarre… Vraiment très étrange. Tu étais une espèce de monstre autoritaire, surveillant dans un pensionnat… En fait, t'avais un rôle qui te convenait à merveille, conclut le jeune homme en souriant._

_Le silence s'installa. Sanzo repensait encore à ses lèvres sur les siennes… Mais Gojyo n'était pas réveillé à ce moment là, il ne pouvait tout de même pas se permettre de recommencer. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envi qui lui manquait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Pour une fois on ne l'avait pas laissé. Il n'était pas mort._

_Quant au rouquin, il revivait chacun des moments de son rêve. Il était si réel ! Chaque sentiment, chaque sensation qu'il avait éprouvée pendant son sommeil semblait bien là, gravé en lui. _

_- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?_

_- Non… Non ! Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi me serais-je inquiété pour toi ?_

_- Tu mens. Tu mentais déjà dans mon rêve et là tu mens encore._

_Sanzo ne répondit rien. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre de toute façon, vu qu'il avait raison. _

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais dans un rêve on ne devait pas pouvoir ressentir de la douleur, dut à la fièvre par exemple, ou le bien être totale, dut à la présence de Sanzo dans son lit. _

_Le moine se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, laissant Gojyo à ses songes. Sa cigarette était finie et il en ralluma une nouvelle. Il n'avait pas fumé depuis plusieurs jours et il était en manque cruel de nicotine. Gojyo se leva et s'approcha du bonze. Sanzo ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui, se concentrant uniquement sur son briquet qui refusait une nouvelle fois de marcher. Avant de quitter cette ville il fallait qu'il pense à acheter un paquet d'allumette. Gojyo était réveillé, il allait de nouveau pouvoir s'ignorer royalement et les choses allaient reprendre leurs places d'origine._

_Profitant de l'absence d'attention du moine, le rouquin s'arrêta derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de cette taille si fine qu'il avait tenu contre lui dans son rêve. Il reconnut sans mal le parfum qui emmenait de ses cheveux. Son rêve n'avait plus été aussi près de lui depuis son réveil._

_Sous l'effet de la surprise, Sanzo l'achat sa cigarette qui alla s'écraser par terre. Il fixa le mur fasse à lui tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Qu'il chasse tout doute de son esprit pour ce concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il allait ce passer dans cette chambre._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda le moine sans se débattre._

_- Je revis mon rêve. Tu sais ce qui est phénoménal dans un rêve ? souffla le rouquin à l'oreille du blond. C'est qu'on peut vraiment y faire tout ce qu'on veut… Absolument tout._

_Il se pencha en avant et cola ses lèvres contre le cou de son ami qui, à la plus grande surprise du kappa, se laissa faire. _

_- Tu… Tu es conscient de ce que tu fais là où c'est les restes de ta fièvre qui te fait agir de cette façon ? demanda le bonze en gémissant de ravissement. _

_- Tu préférerais quoi toi ?_

_Le moine se recula, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami. De nouveau face à lui, il put reprendre les choses en main. Il n'aimait pas quand elles lui échappaient. Il posa sa main sur le front de son ami comme pour prendre sa température. Son front était froid. Au moins il n'avait plus de fièvre. Ça voulait dire qu'il était conscient à cent pour cent ?_

_Il approcha son visage de celui du rouquin et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme lorsqu'il était inconscient._

_- On va faire quoi maintenant ? demanda le moine._

_- Je suis beaucoup moins fatigué que tout à l'heure…_

_- Hein ?_

_- Rien. Viens reste là c'est tout ce que je veux.

* * *

_

Samedi. Premier jour des premières vacances de l'année dans le lycée de Gojyo et des autres. Dans la 352 B, l'agitation était à son comble. Gojyo et Hakkai partaient, comme tous les ans, camper dans le sud du pays. Il y faisait encore très chaud en cette période. Et cette année pour la première fois ils emmenaient avec eux deux invités. Le petit Goku qui n'avait aucune envi de retourner à l'orphelinat et le pion Sanzo qui ne voulait pas voir sa tante. Il aurait fallu qu'il la remercie pour son travail et ça il n'y tentait pas vraiment.

Les garçons remplissaient leurs valises en riant et s'imaginant déjà sur la plage. Gojyo s'assit sur son lit et attrapa le pion par le bras pour qu'il vienne l'y rejoindre. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds.

- Alors ? demanda Hakkai. Plus de cauchemar ?

- Non plus un seul depuis des lustres… Enfin plus depuis que Sanzo et moi on…

Goku se jeta sur le lit entre les deux amis qui grognèrent de mécontentement.

- En tout cas tu ne nous réveille plus la nuit, répondit le môme en souriant.

- Toi le singe on t'as rien demandé.

Depuis le jour où Gojyo l'avait malencontreusement appelé saru alors qu'il était en pleine crise de fièvre le surnom lui était resté. D'après Sanzo ce nom lui correspondait à merveille.

- Tu avais raison Hakkai. Mes rêves devaient être dut à la fatigue. Il faut dire que beaucoup de choses me sont tombées dessus en même temps…

Il jeta un regard en coin au pion en souriant.

- T'as qu'à dire que je suis la cause de t'es cauchemar.

- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça…

Les rêves n'étaient effectivement jamais revenus. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il avait besoin c'était d'une bonne journée de repose, rien de plus. Pourtant, leurs souvenirs restaient très vifs dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de chacun de leur moment comme des morceaux de sa propre vie.

Le gamin descendit du lit et retourna à sa valise. Gojyo regardait le vide. Sans ses rêves sa vie n'aurait peut-être pas prit ce tournant. Il n'aurait pas fait aussi attention au beau pion qui lui ne lui aurait jamais proposé sa chambre. Et aujourd'hui ils ne partiraient pas tous les quatre, ensembles, vers le sud à bord de la jeep qu'Hakkai s'était achetée deux jours après l'arrêt des rêves de Gojyo. Quand le rouquin avait vu la voiture il l'avait regardé sans rien dire pendant un instant avant d'y monter. Hakkai lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne montait pas à l'avant. Son ami avait répondu qu'il testait la banquette arrière. Il s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il avait tout simplement l'habitude de voyager à l'arrière, que la place du mort était réservée à Sanzo et que jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de la lui prendre.

**

* * *

Deux mondes, deux réalités. Et pourtant aucun de ses deux occupants n'aurait put déclarer avec certitude que son monde était le meilleur. En fait, ils se complétaient, et aujourd'hui une partit d'eux le savait. La frontière entre ces mondes était mince. Mince comme une crise de fièvre ou un besoin d'aide pour réaliser ses rêves les mieux cachés…**

**FIN**

* * *

Note : Bon et bien voilà c'est fini. Je sais pas trop ce que ça donne. Dite si vous aimez pour savoir si je dois continuer d'écrire ou jeter mon ordi par la fenêtre lol. 


End file.
